(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image information processing apparatus, an image information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In information equipment such as a personal computer, a tablet terminal, or a smart phone, a list of pieces of image data of documents or the like may be displayed on a screen.